The Stupor Salesman
The Stupor Salesman is a Warner Bros. animated cartoon of the Looney Tunes series, directed by Arthur Davis, written by Lloyd Turner and Bill Scott, and released on November 20, 1948. It stars Mel Blanc as the voices of Daffy Duck and Slug McSlug, an infamous bank robber. Plot summary Slug McSlug, a notorious criminal, is chased by police after successfully robbing the Last National Bank. He reaches his country hideout, where he is promptly visited by an uninvited Daffy Duck, who is a door-to-door salesman of a variety of items. McSlug slams the door in Daffy's face, but Daffy doggedly persists in his efforts to sell something to McSlug, raising the ire of the wanted criminal. McSlug opens fire on Daffy, who conveniently is wearing a sample of his company's bullet-proof vests. "Guaranteed to get your money back if it doesn't work!" says Daffy. McSlug then tries to punch out Daffy, but he went through the wall. In the dark, Daffy is looking for McSlug, but when the lights turned on, he found that he is looking at himself in the mirror after which McSlug starts to chase after Daffy. But Daffy gets the drop on him again by having McSlug run into a brick wall. Then when Daffy turns on the gas of McSlug's stove to demonstrate the igniting power of his sample lighter, McSlug literally throws Daffy out and tries the lighter himself, which blows the hideout and McSlug sky-high. The victorious Daffy yells toward the sky: "Hey, bub! You need a house to go with this doorknob!" Gallery Lobby Cards Screencaps Trivia ''Looney Tunes'' gags * The "eyes-in-the-dark" gag had been previously used in Frank Tashlin's wartime cartoon, Scrap Happy Daffy (1943). Daffy ends the sentences before he realizes those are his eyes, in the same word, "nincompoop". Censorship *When this cartoon aired on FOX's "The Merrie Melodies Show", the part where Slug McSlug points his gun at Daffy's stomach and Daffy uses a polish that makes the gun fall limp was cut. *When this cartoon aired on the WB, the part where Daffy turns on the gas stove and tries to flick the lighter on was cut. Goofs When this cartoon aired on Boomerang, the audio of a foreign dub was playing at the same time the regular audio was playing. Availability *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5 *DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 5 Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Daffy Duck Category:Directed by Arthur Davis Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:1948 films Category:1948 shorts Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Films Category:1948 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Cartoons directed by Arthur Davis Category:Story by Lloyd Turner Category:Written by Lloyd Turner Category:Cartoons written by Lloyd Turner Category:Story by William Scott Category:Written by William Scott Category:Cartoons written by William Scott Category:Cartoons written by Lloyd Turner and William Scott Category:Story by Lloyd Turner and William Scott Category:Written by Lloyd Turner and William Scott Category:Animation by J.C. Melendez Category:Animated by J.C. Melendez Category:Cartoons animated by J.C. Melendez Category:Animation by Don Williams Category:Animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Animation by Emery Hawkins Category:Animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Cartoons animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Animation by Basil Davidovich Category:Animated by Basil Davidovich Category:Cartoons animated by Basil Davidovich Category:Layouts by Don Smith Category:Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoon layouts by Don Smith Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling